


Needles

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Hi! Could I please request one where your scared of needles and find out you need a blood test and your trying to avoid it. But Gabriel makes you go and helps you get over that fear. I love your blog btw! :)Warnings: blood test/needles, fluff





	Needles

You weren’t sure what was wrong with your body. One day it seemed like a cold virus had invaded you, but by the next it was something totally different. Sam and Dean were beyond worried and even Castiel couldn’t find the cause of your pain. Gabriel had offered to stay by your side so the brothers could focus on hunting again.  
It wasn’t until a few days later that Gabriel recommended to go in and get checked out by a doctor. Even the word hospital made you shiver under your fortress of blankets. The thought of needles going in or out of you was enough to make you get lightheaded and cringe. But, Gabriel persuaded you the best he could, saying that you needed to go and that they probably wouldn’t even use needles. He argued that the doctor would just shove some meds your way and in a few days you’d be better than ever.  
So with some hopes and promises, Gabriel flew you to the hospital, holding your hand. Your feet were hesitant to go through the threshold, but with Gabriel’s archangel strength you were pushed through.   
“I can’t do this.” You whimpered under your oversized scarf.  
“Sure you can. I’m here.” Gabriel gave your hand a soft squeeze as you approached the main desk. “Appointment for (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”   
After a moment of the lady looking up your name and appointment you were told to go down the hall and make a left to the waiting area. Your legs wouldn’t stop moving as you sat in uncomfortable chairs. Gabriel kept his hand in yours, brushing some hair out of your face at times. The small movements of his fingers diverted your focus on the doctors appointment.  
“It’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”  
“What if….” You swallowed hard. “...if they need to draw blood or cut me open? Surgery? Oh my god. I can’t do this.” You stood up suddenly, startling some children with your panicked voice.  
“(Y/N).” Gabriel got up next to you and pulled you in for a hug. “Cupcake, I’ll be there, no matter what. Archangel here. Nothing bad is going to happen.”  
You clung to his jacket, pressing yourself further into him, smelling his sweet aroma of chocolate. Your cheeks started to heat up at the feeling of being stared at and quickly tore yourself from Gabriel.   
“Okay there?” Gabriel rubbed your back as you both sat down again. Leaning your head on his shoulder and letting out a breath that you didn’t realize you had been holding in made you feel better.  
“I can do this. I can do this.” You kept repeating until the nurse called your name. She gave Gabriel a look as he followed you, but didn’t say anything.   
Once the standard check was done, the nurse left to get the doctor, leaving the two of you in silence. You did however have to change into one of those thin garments. Gabriel closed his eyes and turned around till you were dressed again and then you sat beside him. He stretched his arm over you, letting you lean on his shoulder again. “Just wait. Doc will come in and give you some meds. Make you feel better soon.”  
“As long as it isn’t Doctor Sexy.” You chuckled that turned into a coughing fit.  
“Hello?” An older man with graying hair stood in the doorway, looking at you through his glasses. “(Y/N) (Y/L/N)?”  
“That’s me.”  
“I see you’ve been experiencing different symptoms that have caused great discomfort.” He spoke as he went to sit down at the little desk area in the room. “First, come up here so I can exam and see if I can figure out what is going on.”  
You moved onto the cold seat, following his instructions as he listened to your heart and lungs. Gabriel gave you a reassuring wink that helped you to remember to breath, but something in the back of your mind made you nervous still.  
Next the doctor made you pee in a cup, causing Gabriel to crack a joke to lighten the mood. The different tests provided no answers to your illness which didn’t set right with you. There was one other test that you knew that they might do, but held onto the hope that Gabriel had told you earlier.  
The doctor came back in looking over his clipboard at your results. “I recommend we take a blood sample next to test for other diseases.”   
Your head felt faint as Gabriel rushed to your side, soothing you as you looked back up at the doctor. “Can’t you just give me some meds?”   
“I’m afraid that would be unwise to do….without knowing what is causing your illness.” He frowned. “It can be quick if you want. Just need six vials.”  
“Six vials?” You choked out.   
“Hey, cupcake.” Gabriel cupped your face to his. “It’ll be fine. I’m here, remember?”  
“Nope. Not doing this.” You pushed him away and hopped off the cold seat to grab your clothes. “No needles...that’s what you said, Gabe. Can’t do it. Won’t do it.”  
“Give us a moment.” Gabriel said, scooting the confused doctor out of the tiny room. “(Y/N).” He spoke sweetly before grabbing your wrists. “I know you don’t want to, but you need to. You’re sick and not getting better. Look at yourself, sweetheart.” You did as he said, noticing your weak pale skin. “Just six vials. That isn’t much. Trust me. I’m right here.” He let go of your wrists and cupped your cheeks inside. “I promise that you won’t get hurt….well anymore than the little puncture wound from the needle. Please. Do this for your own good and for those that care about you.”  
“Gabriel...I-I…” You stuttered, not able to meet his eyes.  
“You, what? Please. Sam, Dean, Cas, and I are all worried about you.” He pleaded.  
“I don’t want you to worry…” Your lower lip quivered.   
“I know.”   
Your eyes slowly trailed upward and met his. “I’ll do it, but only with you by my side.”  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
Gabriel called the doctor back in and then you were lead to a nurse for the blood test. You sat down with Gabriel next to you with your face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. “I’m proud of you. I knew you could do it.” He whispered as the needle entered your skin. “I’m here.” He caressed your arm as blood flowed into the vials.  
“I want ice cream after this.” You muttered, earning a chuckle from the archangel.  
“Whatever you want sweetheart. Anything for my brave human.” He kissed the top of your head as the last vial was filled. “See? I knew you could do it.”  
“Yeah. Yeah. Still hate needles though.”   
“I know.” You could feel his grace seep into your body, healing your little puncture wound in your arm. “Most people do, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t sometimes necessary.”   
“Thanks Gabriel...for coming with.”   
“Anytime, sweetheart, anytime.”


End file.
